


Not you

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Haven request? Reader is Nathan’s little sister and dating Dwight?





	Not you

You had all the time in the world, sort of, you in fact are on your lunch break and luckily you managed to squirrel yourself an hour for lunch, having promised your friend who worked at the desk next to your that you will do their paperwork for an hour tomorrow so that they could have a longer break, they seemed to jump at the chance and agreed right away. You didn’t have much time to ask them about it when they had ushered you out of the shared office space and told you to enjoy yourself and once you had taken the final steps out of the office door they had slammed the door shut right in your face.

That was before they quickly opened the door again and threw your handbag at you, which you had fumbled to catch to keep from falling to floor and the contents spilling out onto the floor of the hallway, a look of surprise written across your face, you came to conclusion that they had gotten tired of you talking about your weekend with your boyfriend, Dwight. Not that the unamused glances, sighs and uninterested hums that they threw your way once in a while weren’t a dead give away, this had just confirmed your suspicions that you didn’t want to voice out loud, in case you somehow ended up offending them.

Coming back to the office with your friend being in a mood with you, wasn’t the best thing so you had always tried your best to avoid it at all costs.

After the event at the office, you had found yourself wandering down the streets of Haven to the cafe that Dwight loved to go to whenever he could, mainly for the coffee that they served, you had ordered a coffee to go for him, knowing that he is probably sat at his desk with a bunch of paperwork, as well as a bottle of water for yourself, needing something other than caffeine today as that was all you mostly had today to quench your thirst. As soon as you had been handed your order you paid for the two items, deciding to head over to the police department to see your lovely and wonderful boyfriend, who you hadn’t had chance to speak to at all today.

You jogged up the steps quickly, the bottle of water placed in your handbag with the lid still sealed so that it wouldn’t leak and ruin anything that may be important in your handbag, such as your phone and some notes that you had stuffed in the bag to look over once you get home, your left wrapped around the coffee cup tightly as you used your right hand to keep the lid on firmly, to keep it from coming off as you ran up the two steps and to save you from spilling the cups hot contents over your hand.

As you reached the door, a police officer had opened the door and pressed their back against the glass, letting you walk into the building, “thank you” you breathed out to them as they stepped away from the door and into the slightly cold air of the on coming Autumn out side.

“No problem” they had called back before the door slammed shut behind you, even though you couldn’t feel it due to your trouble, a shiver went down your spine at the slight breeze of air that passed through the door as it closed.

You slowed your pace down a considerable amount, not wanting to slip on the titled floor, your heels weren’t the best on slippery flooring so you had to walk a bit slower than you usually would if you were on carpet. You let your eyes lazily scan the busy police office until they landed upon the familiar blond hair of your boyfriend, who had recently had his hair cut, you had told him you were very fond of his current hair cut and that it suited him very well.

Sat on the edge of said boyfriends desk is your older brother Nathan.

“There’s the man I’ve been looking for!” you called out happily, as you walked over to Dwight’s desk, your lips curving into a soft smile. Not that it was hard for you to find him.

This had caused the two men to turn their attention towards you, not exactly what you had planned, you were hoping for just Dwight to turn around and Nathan to possibly get up and wander back to his office that he shared with Audrey But alas he did not, instead he stayed where he’s perched and smiled at you, clearly assuming that you meant him. You, of course, did not.

“Well, it’s nice to see you too-” Nathan started as he got up from the desk and opened his arms for you, so that he could envelop you into one of his brotherly hugs. You tipped your head to the right ever so slightly and cocked a brow at him as you slowly raised your right hand in the air to stop him from talking.

“No” you sighed out to Nathan, with a shake of your head before continuing, “I was not talking about you, Nathan” you gave a wave of your hand as you came to a stop beside the two men, Nathan had now dropping his arms back to his side as you spoke, he let out a deep and heavy sigh, sometimes he missed it when you would drop by the department to see him with some kind of treat for him, but he wasn’t going to complain about it, you were happy and that’s all that really mattered to him.

“Thank you” Dwight said to you as you leaned down, he turned his head to look at you and pressed a kiss to your cheek, a soft pink blush dusting the tops of your ears and cheeks, “you’re welcome” you replied, returning the kiss with one of your own, carefully pressing your lips to his cheek, this causing Nathan to promptly excuse himself so that the two of you could talk.

“I thought you were at work” Dwight said after a while, sitting back in the chair, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at you, you moved a couple bit of things out of your wait, the cup of coffee included and sat down on the desk, crossing your ankles carefully before slowly swinging your legs. “I am” you replied simply, “no you’re not, you’re here” he countered teasingly with a slight smile on his face.

You gave a roll of your eyes at him and shifted on the desk, you unhooked your right foot from behind your left and gently nudged his leg with toe of your high heel shoe before placing your foot back onto the floor, “I’m on my lunch break, thought I’d drop by to see how you’re doing before I go and get some lunch” Dwight gave a nod of his head as he looked you over in your work outfit before looking back up at you, still smiling. “I thought you only had a 30 minute lunch break?.”

“I do, but I asked my work friend to fill in for me so that I could have an hour for lunch” you responded with a shrug of your shoulders. “Really? Why?” You pressed the tip of your tongue to your top lip and looked at him, letting out a thoughtful hum in the process, “well, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch” you responded to his question.

Without answering you Dwight stood up from his chair, you followed him with your eyes, a curious look on your face as you watched him intently, he leaned down to his desk and picked up his phone, gun and badge just in case they will be needed, “I think having some lunch sounds like a good idea, especially since it’ll be with my beautiful girlfriend” he said to you as he put his things away.

“Great! Where do you want to go?” You pushed yourself off of the desk and straightened your clothes out.

“How about somewhere closer to your work, you know, so you wont be late back to the office” he offered, you bobbed your head slowly, “that sounds like am good idea, however, Haven is a small place. Do you really think I would be late back to the small office building I work in?” You questioned, to which Dwight gave you a pointed look.

“Yes. It’s happened three times before” he reminded, offering an arm out for you to take, which you did with your cheeks puffed out, “okay, okay, point taken” you grumbled out.


End file.
